charlieandthechocolatefactoryfilmfandomcom-20200216-history
Veruca Salt
Veruca Salt is the main antagonist of the movie, and one of the four bratty children to win a golden ticket to Willy Wonka's chocolate factory of horror. She is a girl that wants everything and anything and never stops asking for things she wants. She is portrayed by Julia Winter. Backstory Veruca Salt is a nine year old girl (according to a newspaper in the film/book) child who grew up in a very rich family, whose father spoils her every chance he gets. They reside in Buckinghamshire, England, in a very large mansion. She has a wide variety of pets. Veruca's father, Rupert Salt, is a pioneer in the nut business. Her mother is careless and doesn't bother with her husband spoiling their child. Veruca often uses people to her advantage as long as she gets what she wants. Veruca is always desperate for pets & presents but only says "I want!" and the same thing happened with the golden ticket and in the 100 squirrels nuts room and when seeing the glass elevator with Charlie and Willy Wonka in it when going home covered in rubbish, with her father. Nut Room In the factory, Veruca wants a squirrel and asks her father for one. When Wonka states that they are not for sale, Veruca goes rogue and tries to steal a squirrel from the nut room. What she didn't expect was all 100 squirrels attacking her on the spot. 99 of them pinned her down on the blue and white floor. The remaining one knocked on her head to see if she was a "bad nut". Upon learning she is, they drag her to the hole in the center of the room and tosses her down (which would lead to the incinerator, which happened to be broken that day). Her father later joined her down the garbage chute after a squirrel knocks him into it. Aftermath Since her father got a lesson on parenting from the Oompa Loompa's, Veruca's life would probably have changed forever. Her father would've gotten more strict (as shown as they leave the factory in garbage). Veruca's Song Veruca's song is sort of 1960's psychedelia. It is sung right after she falls down the garbage chute. It describes how rotten she is (figuratively, and literally). Veruca Salt, the little groot, has just gone down the garbage chute. And she will meet, as she descends, a rather different set of friends. A rather different set of friends! (2x) A fish head for example cut this morning from a halibut. An oyster from an oyster stew. A steak that no one else would chew. And lots of other things as well, each with it's rather horrid smell! Horrid smell! These are Veruca's new found friends that she will meet as she descends! These are Veruca's new found friends! Who went and spoiled her, who indeed? Who pandered to her every need? Who turned her into such a brat? Who are the culprits, who did that? The guilty ones, now this is sad, are dear old mum and loving ... Dad.lol haha she is stupid Trivia - Veruca is the only child not to be present for her oompa loompa song. - Julia Winter joked that they chose her because she has an "evil spirit" inside of her. - Veruca, along with Mike Teavee, they are the only children who are not directly mean to Charlie Bucket. - Veruca's mansion in the movie is an actual house. It was filmed at the famous Hatfield House in Hertfordshire, U.K. -Veruca has one pony, two dogs, four cats, six bunny rabbits, two parakeet, two canaries, a green parrot, a turtle, and a silly old hamster. -She has a girly-girl personality. Gallery Screen Shot 2015-07-08 at 10.39.17 PM.png Screen Shot 2015-06-28 at 1.22.45 AM.png Squirrels 2.jpg Verucaposter.jpg VerucaSalt.gif Top.jpg ImagesCALYROGY.jpg ImagesCASL2MLK.jpg ImagesCA8MF3NR.jpg Dfcgyvhbjn.jpg ImagesCAQCKPI0.jpg ImagesCARROX6Z.jpg ImagesCATYAOE8.jpg Category:Antagonists Category:Spoiled Brats Category:Girls